The Kids are Okay
by fairyfudge
Summary: Using Jane Lynch characters in both Dawson Creek, Mother Witter, and Glee Sue Sylvester to create a Sue Witter. Bringing some students from McKinley High School Ohio, to meet her Family at Capeside, MA to celebrate her son's birthday.


**Authors Note!**

**I do not own anything about Dawson's Creek or Glee, I am just borrowing the setting and characters. Some of the writing is taken directly from the shows, and placed in a different context. This is my first attempt at a crossover using Jane Lynch characters to bring both worlds together.**

The kids are Okay.

Sue walks into the choir room, a look of disdain crosses her face. With a pointed look at the misfits across the room she says:

"Lets break it down, you want to be creative, you want to be in the spotlight, face it, you want to be me!" "So heres the deal, you kids will be performing at my sons 18th birthday party this Saturday."

Sue stands there looking at the stunned faces of the glee club members.

Blaine turns to Kurt as Sue turns to walk out, "I didn't know Sue had a family." he remarks.

"I didn't realise you were in my inner circle of friends to be privy to that information, other gay" Sue retorts as she leaves the room.

The glee kids look at each other uncomfortably absorbing this new information.

Pacey is sleeping on his brother Dougies couch where he crashed the night before.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you." Pacey groans and opens an eye, to see Dawson, Jen, Jack Andie and Joey standing around a cupcake singing. Seeing this, Pacey decides to bury his face under the covers.

"Go away guys!"

J

oey laughing, "You better make a wish before we set this couch on fire."

"My wish would be for no further acknowledgement of todays hollow symbolic meaning as a milestone in the life of Pacey J Witter."

"Okay," says Joey, "except now that you have told us your wish it can't possibly come true."

"C'mon Pace" says Jen, "lets go get this day over with."

"Today of all days I'd have liked some understanding Lindley," Pacey groans.

"Today of all days Pace, we are going to show you what it means to have friends," Dawson stated.

"No more wallowing, lets go big boy-" Jack grins, as he pulls the covers off Pacey and grabs hold of his ankles while Dawson slides his arms under Pacey's "3-2- 1 Lift" Jack laughs, and before Pacey knows it, he is being lifted off the couch and litterally carried to the Witter Wagoneer.

"Alright you depressing bunch of kids, we are here!" "Go and perform for me my circus monkeys."

The kids groan as they exit the bus.

"I don't understand" says Kurt, we drove from "Lima, Ohio to Capeside where you have a family?"

Sue nods, "Yes Porcelain, I know you arent a rocket scientist but yes that is exactly what we just did."

"Now I want everyone to set up over here" Sue points to the outdoor area, set for tonights entertainment.

"Wow, it seems so idylic and calm", Rachel whispers to Puck. "Totally the opposite of Sue" she laughs.

Puck tentatively touches Rachels elbow, "Rach, when are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Puck, not here! Not Now! I have no words for you right now. She shifts uneasily looking around to see if anyone overheard."

"We can't keep avoiding the "...

"Stop" hissed Rachel. "Not here Not now!" She begged.

"Fine! But soon" Puck said shaking his head.

("Wheels use the path, if you leave tracks in my grass I swear you will never walk again") they hear Sue shouting at Artie.

Klaine walk towards Rachel, hands interlocked, "does anyone else feel we have stepped into the twilight zone? "

The guys smile and nod in response.

Looking around Kurt takes a deep breath, exhaling says "I guess we aren't in Kansas anymore."

"Hey did you decide on the set list?"

"Umm, sure." Says Rachel.

"Lets see, songs to satisfy the emerging hormones that are destined to alter their lives and so with that in mind, 90s pop and rock all night."

Klaine and Puck stare at each other and then at Rachel, "What the hell did you just say?"

Jack, Andie and Jen, take Pacey to a Blues Bar. Keeping him away from his family and reminders that it is his Birthday.

Jen grabs Pacey's hand. "Come dance Pace, I can't stand the look on your face she grins at him."

With a sigh, he gives up, takes Jens hand he leads her onto the dance floor.

"Lindley with your drunkeness and revolving boyfriends and your wild and wicked ways, I want to party with you!" Stated Pacey, as he dipped her low to the floor.

Catching her breath, Jen admires Pacey dance skills and comments on how well he learnt during those dance lessons with Joey.

"I still think its a pity, our human-growth and development project never worked out," she said.

Pacey gives her a quick smile before posting a smug look "We have done exhaustive research in that area" he laughed.

"Don't I know it," Jen sighed.

"Have you and Andie resolved anything yet?"

Casting a glance in her direction Pacey sighs, "No and I dont think we will resolve it this time Lindley." "I just cant forgive her for cheating on me."

I know, Jen replied sadly. "But you arent exactly Saint Pacey remember?"

Pacey raises an eyebrow quizzically, "Jen, whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, although Andie cheated on you physically, you have been emotionally cheating on her for awhile."

"Oh? Have I?"

"Yes, I have seen you around Joey Pace, Lets be honest. You my friend are a smitten kitten."

"Jen!" Pacey coughs uncomfortably, "thats not public knowledge, and I would hate for that rumour to be misheard."

"Don't worry Pace, ive got your back". "But if you ask me, you should just ask her out. She doesn't exactly hate you."

"Of course I don't hate you Pacey," Andie says as she cuts in on the dance, only hearing the last part of the sentence.

Pacey sighs in relief. "Well that settles it then, McPhee doesn't hate me and will dance with me instead."

Jen grins, and as a parting shot, says "No problem, my toes need to rest anyways."

Pacey grins after Jen and looks at Andie, "I see you were dancing with that cowboy over there," nodding his head in the direction of the bar, "anything serious?"

"No," Andie half smiles half flushed, "nothing serious at all."

"If Rachel orders another take on 'wannabe' again, I am going to puke" Santana loudly stated to Brittney and Tina.

"I wish Quinn were here," Brittney replied, "she would make Rachel more manageable"

Tina laughed, "You mean she will yell at Rachel and tell her how deluded she is?"

"It all amounts to the same thing." say Santana and Brittney laughing.

"Uh, Oh", incoming, Tina exclaims as she sees Sue walking towards them followed closely by a Tall brunette and smarmy blonde guy.

"Ladies, Wheels, Porcelain, other gay, come over here." Sue says.

The group assembles and Sue introduces the new comers.

"Depressed kids, meet verbal diatribes King Dawson and Queen Joanna."

"Its Joey," Joey amends, "Just Joey."

"Thats what I said 'Just Joey".

"This bunch of losers before you, are some of the misfits that attend Mckinley High School."

"You are a Teacher?" Dawson asks while frowning..

"Ding, ding, ding, someone alert the media we have a bright one here" replied Sue. "I have been over at McKinley High for the past 16 years."

Joey kicks Dawson, who was opening his mouth to comment further. "Drop it" she mouthed.

"I will leave you rag-tag misfits to get along shall I?" Sue suggests as she turns to re-enter the house.

Looking awkwardly at each other, Dawson and Joey eye the group.. "anything we can help with?" Joey asks hopefully.

Rachel steps forward. "Hi, I am Rachel Berry," as she shakes Joey and Dawsons hand.

"Are you here to do a duet?"

"A duet?" Both Joey and Dawson repeat uncomfortably. "Umm no. We don't sing", Joey said with a crooked smile.

"You don't sing well" Dawson amended.

Joey glares at Dawson, blushing before addressing Rachel and the others again.

"Are you guys the entertainment?"

"Yes." Come the replies. Rachel turns to face the glee club, "lets show them wannabe guys."

Everyone groans as Rachel starts the music "Yo, i'll tell you what I want what I really really want!

"Wait!" Dawson rushes over to the stereo and pushes stop.

"As its my best friends Birthday I can say right now there is no way Pacey will want to hear that song."

Joey agrees. "Pace would kill us if we let you perform that"

"Umm", Rachel says. "We need to go over the set list again then".

"Alright guys", Jack says as designated driver tonight its time to get Pacey to his party.

"Yeah, dare I miss my own piece of hellish paradise, that I call home on this sacred day."

"Oops" Pacey says as he fumbles a feel of Jen's breasts. "Sorry Lindley."

"How much have you had Pace?" She asks worriedly.

"We are going to be in so much trouble if we let him leave here drunk."

"Lindley I am fine!" "Truely fine". "So fine in fact that you and I should return to Witch Island." Pacey said while raising his eyebrows in a lurid sort of way.

Jen laughed "Jackers lets go down to the docks for an hour or so, and get this one sobered up shall we?"

"Yes of course", Jack says.

Andie looking sideways at Jen and Pacey, "what does return to Witch Island mean?"

"Nothing" says Jen as she helps get Pacey into the car.

Not wholly convinced, Andie follows them out, "Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, did something happen between you and Pacey?"

"No" was the reply as she turned away to sit next to Pacey before Andie can ask more.

Sitting in the passenger seat Andie ponders their behaviour towards each other during the ride.

Breathing in the salt air, for the past 30mins or so, Pacey starts to regain his wits.

"I think this coffee tastes bad", he complains.

"Shopkeepers way of saying Happy Birthday perhaps" said Andie.

Pacey groans into his hands, "perhaps.. does any one have any Advil?" "I feel a headache coming to pay a visit."

Jen dips into her bag, "here you go champ" as she passes Pacey a few pills.

Chasing the pills with a swig of lukewarm beer, Pacey winces after a few minutes he shakes his head saying, "lets get this over with kiddies."

"He is late," Joey states for the 15th time. "Where are they?"

Hiding in a darkened room, uncomfortable in location and in present company, Joey regrets suggesting they all hide when she got Jen's text.

"It's stupid, Pacey already knows we are having a party for him" Dougie says.

Murmurs of commen consent amongst those who are hiding, echoed around the room.

"Stay!" Sue said. "Lets do the surprise it will make the look on Pacey's face more complete if we surprise him."

"Where is he?" Joey asks again, annoying those close enough to hear.

"I wish she would shut up," Santana said to Kurt, who was hiding behind the door beside her.

"She is worse than Rachel!"

Kurt looks at Santana. "at least I can understand what Rachel is saying, this Joey chick talks way to much."

Joey's cheeks burn.

She turns to look in their direction, "its a pity that with todays youth, no matter where life takes you, from big cities to small towns, you inevitably come across small minds.

People who think they are better than you are, people who think"

"Surpriseeee!" The room choruses as Pacey, Jen, Andie and Jack walk into the room.

"Thank you God!" Santana quips.

Joey turns bright red, but decides to ignore the pissy pole dancer, and greets her friend Pacey with a hug and a kiss on his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday!"

Pacey seeing Jo looking flushed thinks she looked very beautiful at that very moment and decides to smack a kiss on her lips as a thank you.

Her soft lips parted, for his tongue to explore her mouth for a few seconds of heaven.

Before Joey reeling pushes Pacey away from her, she hits his chest pushing him backwards.

"Are you insane?" "How could you do that, how could you take my simple kiss of friendship wishes as an invitation to maul me Pacey." She pushes Pacey again "answer me" "what were you thinking?"

"Wha – what?" "I don't know God .. I mean it was an impulse, you know, sudden momentary and believe me fleeting."

"Do you have any idea of the monumental implication.."

"Jo calm down I'm sorry." "Jo" Pacey calls as she storms outside.

"That girl really needs to get laid. I never thought anyone was more uptight than Rachel."

Jen grins at Santana "you and I are going to get along" she says.

Santana and Britney link arms on either side of Jen as they walk outside chatting.

Standing with his mouth open Dawson frowns as he looks around "what the hell just happened?". As he starts to follow Jo and Pacey he hears

"Wait up Dawson" as Andie starts to follow

Blaine turns to Kurt "well wasn't he delicious?"

Kurt laughs "I don't think he plays for our team"

"Oh well" Blaine says with a sigh.

He notices Jack looking at them curiously and says "would you like to join us" Jack smiles and they head for the bar.

Rachel calls out "we need to do our set guys"

Puck grabs Rachels hand and says "lets talk."

(Music in the background starts playing, Santana on lead vocals is singing "Shutup" by the Black Eyed Peas. Artie and Puck are on the raps. Dancing and singing from all and as the song ends conversations resume)

"Puck please" Rachel begs.

"We need to talk Rach" Puck insists.

"But I'm not ready"

"Not ready to face the facts?"

"What facts Puck? Theres nothing to be gained from talking".

"Rachel we slept together." "You can pretend nothing happened in your fantasy world but here on planet Puckerman your Pluto was invaded"

Rachel stares at Puck. "Eww" she comments as she realises the euphemism. "Puck I can't be any clearer, I love Finn and you are having a baby with Quinn."

"What we did doesn't mean anything and it doesn't have to change anything."

"Why did you sleep with me Rach if you felt nothing at all? Why jeopardise everything for nothing?"

"Why? What can I say, I was angry Puck, angry that Finn will always love Quinn, angry that Quinn is still perfect even though she cheated on him with you, perfect even though the baby isn't his. I needed to feel loved, appreciated and wanted." "Even today with Finn not coming so he can help Quinn if she needs him, I hate it, I hate the situation, I hate her, I hate him, hell I even hate you."

"Rach" Puck pleads "I love you and I want to be with you, I told you how I felt before we slept together, I told you that for me it would mean the world, so why are you doing this Rach?"

"Why .. to be honest Puck I just don't know, all I do know is that I have not been happy lately and I am confused." "I need air to breathe and I need space, please Puck let me breathe."

"Jack you are one funny fella" Kurt laughs as Jack chugs back his 5th tequila.

"I wish I had you guys around when I was coming out. You are both so confident and comfortable, I envy you"

"Look" Kurt said " I had a hard time of it. "I still do if you count the slushes and getting thrown in the trash bin".

"At first I never told my dad because I thought I was troubling him with my problems and I know that it may seem that there is no chance of happiness left but I promise you there is a world full of acceptance and love just waiting for you to find it."

"And as for me I was raised doing theatre in San Fransisco where it doesn't get much gayer, I got my whole perception of sexuality from there, it gets easier Jack" Blaine says.

"Blaine no more for you" cries Kurt.

"Wha – what?" complains Blaine.

"Blaine here can't hold his liquor, last time he got drunk he tonsiled Rachel and tried to convince himself he was straight".

"Shh" laughs Blaine.

Jack smiles envious of their relationship and looking forward to one day meeting his boy wonder.

"Jo, Potter, wait up." Pacey calls as he follows Joey down onto the docks.

"God Pacey, why would you do that?"

"Well, uh, I didn't mean to do it. "This is me, Pacey.. act first, think later, Okay?" "And umm now that I have a chance to think about it I take it back okay?"

"The effects that kiss created in our small but fragile universe, did you even think about Dawson?"

Pacey looks at Jo, he places his arms on her shoulders.

"Potter, on no universe do I think about Dawson Leery while I am kissing you."

"You know what I meant Pace, geez!"

"Potter, I am sorry, truly, think of it as an after effect of alcohol."

Joey scowls, "So you were drunk?"

"Uh, yes!" "Drunk!"

"Okay"

"Ok?".. "can we go back to this nightmare of a Birthday now?"

Joey relents. "Sure Pace."

Pacey shakes his head, momentarily wishing he could say what he honestly thought and felt. But after the reaction of one kiss, Pacey knew Jo wasn't ready.

"There they are!" Andie exclaims to Dawson, pointing towards the docks.

Dawson looks over as Pacey and Joey seem to be arguing, that guy has some nerve!

"Pacey!" Dawson shouts. "You pathetic son of a bitch."

Pacey and Joey turn around to see Dawson and Andie stomping towards them.

"Uh, D-man, buddy"..

"Buddy?"

"Yeah, friend, mate, buddy.." Pacey finishes lamely.

"How dare you stand there calling me buddy after kissing my girl."

"Your girl?" Joey asks.

"Yes, my girl!"

"Dawson" Joey starts..

"Joey stay out of this , this is between Pacey and I"

"This involves me Dawson not you, Pacey kissed me! Not you, and I am not yours!"

"Joey, we are soulmates."

"It was just a kiss Dawson".

"Uhh, im going to leave you two love birds alone" Pacey attempts to walk away.

"No!" Dawson yells. "How dare you kiss my girl Pacey, that is low even for you."

Pacey looks at Dawson disbelieving, "low for me?"

"What do you mean D?"

"I mean you are a weak, selfish bastard Pacey."

"Out of all the colourful adjectives in the world, those are the two you are going to call me?" Pacey laughs.

"You are who you are Pacey."

"Yes I am, and so are you, coz you, Dawson Leery, are a self-righteous son of a bitch who cares more about his defunct 1950's belief system than the people who fail to live up to it."

Thats interesting coming from a smug, cold hearted son of a bitch who just dumped his girlfriend after she begged for sympathy."

Pacey shakes his head in disgust. "Dawson, you and Joey, shes not your girlfriend anymore."

"Your'e right."

-"Right".. "So then, why are we having this conversation?" "Correct me if I am wrong, but you are the guy who said that you two needed to go seperate ways."

"Yeah, we do, did.."

"Dawson, you talk and talk, but you don't listen to yourself man." "You say you are over her, but you are not." "The words they don't mean anything"

"You don't know what you are talking about..You had no right to kiss her."

"Look at her Dawson!" Pacey points to Joey, take a good look." "She is a freaking goddess."

Joey who was scowling at both, looked at Pacey with her cheeks burning.

"What are you going to do when some guy comes along and shows an interest in her?"

I can tell you right now, that guy wont be your friend, he wont ask your permission."

Leaving a stunned Dawson behind him Pacey turns around to walk back towards the party. Staring at him with tears in her eyes, Andie.

Shaking his head, Pacey looks at Andie, he can see her mind is working overtime, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Andie, I'm sorry."

Andie slowly starts to walk towards him, regret, love, anguish, guilt locked in her eyes. She slaps him hard across the face, then turns to walk away.

"Andie." Pacey calls and reaches out to stop her, bewildered Andie looks at him.

"You love her, don't you? She hissed. Her question carrying to Joey and Dawson.

"I see it in your eyes, Pacey. You love her."

Pacey looking away from her tear stained face sees Joeys confused expression.

"Don't you look at her!, Don't you look at her!" Dawson shouts. "You know Pacey, I feel sorry for you, because when all this is over your really going to need your friends and your not going to have any, You are not going to have a single one, I can't stand to look at you!" Dawson storms off toward the cars, Andie crying, follows him.

Joey uncomfortably looks at Pacey who hasn't said a word. "Pace, is it true?" she asked in a small voice.

Pacey looking up to the stars "Can this night get any worse?..Potter, I dont want to talk about this right now, incase you haven't noticed I am having a terrible birthday, Ive been accused of stealing you, loving you and monumentaliy fucking up, Over what? A kiss?" Forgive me if I don't think that kiss is the worst tragedy in history! That I Pacey. J. Witter, in a moment of impulsive, compulsive, hormone-induced insanity had the nerve to kiss Joey Potter." Pacey swings his arms back and forth while staring down at his feet, this can't be happening, this wasn't how he wanted to tell her.

He sneaks a look at Joeys eyes. Her eyes that express everything, he can see her mind is now over analysing the situation and no doubt will start her diatribe as soon as the wheels stop clicking.

"Pace, I.."

"Jo! Stop!" "Please just stop!"

"Thats not fair Pace, I.."

"Jo, look at me, in the matter of a few minutes, I have been through hell and back, anything you have to contribute will send me into a tailspin, uh uh uh.. Jo! I am going back to the party I am going to get a drink, and if its at all possible, I'd like to do that with the knowledge that you and I are still friends."

"But Pace, you kissed me!"

"Woman, come get a drink with me and while you are at it, get over yourself!"

As Pacey and Joey make their way back tot he bonfire, they see everyone singing and dancing. He had to admit, these kids were talented. He notices Jack and two other guys walking to the table, turning to Joey, he leans in and says "The one on the left can't take his eyes off you."

Jo scowls, then smiles, " I think perhaps it is you he is staring at."

"What?" Pacey looks again and sure enough deep brown eyes were admiring him.

"Jackers", "Hi guys." Joey and Pacey say.

"Evening Birthday boy" Jack replies, "Bit of drama I noticed".

"Yeah, it seems sorted for now though, all I want to do is relax and have a good time!"

"Sure" Jack replies. "Joey, you look great tonight, would you like to dance?"

"Yes please, she grins, lead the way!"

Pacey watches Jo and Jack before looking back to his present company.

"You guys are great, I caught the end of your song just before."

"Oh thanks" Klaine say in unison. "I am Kurt, and this is my boyfriend Blaine" nodding towards the dark eyed man.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Thanks Jack" Joey says as he returns her to the table, always nice to dance with someone who doesn't step all over my toes."

"Hey" Pacey protests laughing. "Its not my fault you have freakishly long finger-like toes."

That comment earnt him a whack across the arm from Joey.

Jack smiles and turns to Blaine and Kurt. "I hope my friend was playing nice?" indicating Pacey.

"Hes been wonderful, a gem!" say Klaine together.

"Really?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow while looking at Pacey.

"What?" Of course I am nice, what do you take me for?" he laughs.

"Uh, Pace.. can I have a word?" Jack asks.

Pacey nods his head and follows Jack away from the table.

"look Jack, if this is about Andie, I swear I am sorry" Pacey starts.

"Wait, what happened with Andie?

"Oh, she took exception to my kiss with Joey." "I think she is upset and she left with Dawson."

"Aha.. I'm sure she will get over it, no I wanted to inform you that Blaine and Kurt are gay."

"Yes, I am aware of that McPhee" Pacey laughs.

"Oh, then you don't mind them flirting with you?"

"Flirting?..Is that what you think?..no no no McPhee, you got it all wrong. Jack, look at me, Okay, really look at me, I am a schlub, I am not gay material infact I would be an insult to gaydom."

"You might have a point there but they were hanging off your every word."

"Sure they were, so..?"

"So..you are not that interesting"

"I'm not?"

"No!" "Look, nobody listens that hard ok, unless they are just trying to .. you know?

"Ooh!" .. "Interesting"

"What?"

"Well, I think for the first time in my life, I understand what it must be like to be a woman, a really hot woman."

"Oh, umm" "You are not that hot".

"I'm not?"

"No, not really."

"Thanks for the ego boost McPhee." Pacey laughs.

"Look, just know what you might inadvertantly be getting into."

"McPhee", "I got this, don't worry!" Pacey heads back over to the table taking a sip of his beer while looking at Joey, "Hey guys", remind me to introduce you to my brother!"

Jack grins as Pacey cranes his neck to see if he can see Dougie anywhere.

Jen, Santana and Brittney approach the table, "Hey guys.. we are bored!" "Oh so bored!"

"Anyone want to play spin the bottle with us?"

"Aren't we a little old for that game?" Joey asks.

"Is the itty bitty baby scared of a game?" Santana says snidely.

"Of course she isn't" Pacey interupts before a shouting match can begin.

"Lets play"

"Indeed lets play."

Forming a circle on the ground Jen states the rules. "All kisses must involve tongue and you must kiss regardless of gender preference! Understood?"

"Yup, Yeah, Uh huh" was the murmured consensus.

"Right, lets spin."

Jen spins the bottle and it lands on Artie, as they kiss Rachel leads the group into a rendition of "Kiss Me" from 'Sixpence none the Richer'

"Wow, Artie, that was amazing" Jen compliments once the kiss was over.

"Ive had a lot of practice" Artie grins looking at Brittney and Tina.

Artie spins the bottle and it lands on Kurt- "Oh, Interesting" he says as Kurt smiles at him.

Joey smiles shyly as the bottle lands on her, her experience with kissing boys was fairly limited and now she was sharing one with a gay guy. "You have soft lips" she tells Kurt, "Thank you, so do you" he replies.

Joey spins the bottle and it lands on Puckerman. She was even more nervous, Puck looks so strong, so experienced and he confidently walked up to Joey and laid one on her, leaving her feeling surprisingly wanting for more.

"Yum" was all Puck said before spinning the bottle and having it land on Jen.

Jen shares a kiss with Santana who spins the bottle and it lands on Jack, Jack lands on Tina who lands on Blaine, Blaine spins the bottle and it lands on Pacey.

Cool as anything Pacey and Blaine kiss, it was "delightful" according to Pacey who tends to make quips about uncomfortable situations. Pacey spins the bottle and it lands on Rachel, who in turn spins the bottle for it to land on Joey.

The kissing into the night may have continued longer if Tina hadn't of started throwing up and had everyone scattering in different directions moments later.

"We can watch E.T if you want?" Dawson asks Andie.

"Whatever you want, I'm probably not going to pay much attention"

"Hey, its Okay. I know what you mean"

Dawson slides the DVD into the player before settling himself onto his bed. A few moments later Andie is crying onto his chest, seeking comfort in his arms. "You deserve better than Pacey" Dawson assures her.

"I love him so much, why can't he remember how much he loved me?"

"Shh, hes a teenage boy, all he cares about is sex, I have known Pacey for years, once he got what he wanted from you it would only be a matter of time before giving you up, for persuit of another conquest, namely Joey." "But hes wrong, she would never want him" Dawson states.

Andie lifted her head off his chest, "You really think so?

"Definately."

As he looks down at Andie, he realises that he has the potential to hurt Pacey as much as Pacey hurt him, leaning forward he presses his lips against Andies, She returns his kiss but then pulls away.

"I am sorry Dawson, I can't. I just can't" "It would be wrong since I am still in love with Pacey."

"Come-on, the guy is a jerk. The way he treats you, hes probably doing it with some random at his party anyhow. "At least this way we get to salvage something from all this."

Dawson kisses Andie again, more forcefully than before, pulling her closer to him while fondling her breasts.

"No, no Dawson, no!" Andie pushes him away from her again. "What has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?..Im not the one who hurt you Andie...We have the opportunity to help each other get past the betrayal"

Andie rolls off the bed, standing up she says "Last year I slept with someone, Pacey got hurt and thats why we arent together.,..If I sleep with you now.. I would never get him back and I love Pacey to much,..I am sorry Dawson."

Dawson stares at Andie until he realises what she has said, "Get out Andie..Just leave"

Andie climbs out the window, she hears Dawson walking across the room and slams the window shut.

At the bottom of the ladder, Andie looks up at the darkness of the room, shivering slightly she starts her long walk home.

"Rach?" Puck calls as he sees her spreading out her sleeping bag near the fire.

She looks up at him warily before hopping inside the bag.

"Puck, i'm not interested Okay?" "I am tired and I want to sleep but most importantly, I cannot stress enough, I am not interested."

"You are a bitch Rachel,..if thats the way you want it?..Fine!"

Rachel stares at Puckermans back as he walks away, a tear falls down her cheek. "Its for the best" she whispers.

As he walks Puck notices Santana walking around, he goes up to her and grabs her wrist, startled she turns to see him tilt his head with a suggestive glance, understanding Santana gives him a smile and the two lock lips and enjoy each others company.

"Oops" "watch out", Joey says as she side steps Puck and Santana's groping fest.

Looking around she sees people are setting up for bed, breaking off into their own little love nests or sitting closely talking to each other. She hears some giggling behind a bush

"Shhh" a laugh comes out.

"I've never done it with anyone in a wheelchair before"

As Joey hears Jen's giggled confession she smirks and avoids going any closer to that bush moving out of the area as quickly as possible.

She ponders the kisses she had tonight, it was crazy, before she had only kissed one boy, Dawson, and now, Puck, Kurt and even a kiss from a girl Rachel. Each kiss made her feel something different but all were nice in their own way. One kiss however impacted on her senses, it frightened her and confused her but beyond that it delighted her.

She had to question everything she thought she knew she wanted, what she had was safe and comfortable and known.

Now it was dizzying uplifting scary and dangerous. As she walked around the campfire she only had one thought, where was he now?

Scanning the faces she doesn't see him, wondering jealously if he was making out with someone else right now. Santana and Jen were both busy so she knew the biggest ho-bags werent hitting on him. Searching to no avail, Joey wanders down towards the docks. She sees someone sprawled out down there, as she gets closer she smiles. Has he always looked so cute? He has his eyes closed, and after watching him for a few minutes she gives his torso a nudge with her foot, "Pace?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles opening one eye to look at her before sitting up. "Potter"

Joey rolls her eyes before sitting next to him, "Witter" she casts a glance in his direction.

"Uh oh" Pacey says, "I know that look"

"What look?"

"The look that says "we need to talk"

"Well don't you think we need to talk Pace?"

Pacey scratches his chin feeling the stubble. "Jo, don't you ever get tired of talking?"

Placing a chunk of her hair behind her ear, Joey looks at Pacey, she noticed how when he is nervous he looks at his feet, "Pace, if we don't talk I wont be able to make sense of how I am feeling when you kiss me, of what it all means...I feel so confused, and scared and .."

She notices Pacey is looking intently at her, she gives him a crooked smile.

"What does that mean Jo?"

"I don't know Pace" "Why did you kiss me?"

Pacey sighs. He knows its now or never. "I kissed you Jo because Ive wanted to kiss you every since we were younger...Think of it as first grade logic, instead of kissing you when I saw you, I bugged you instead." he finished lamely..

Wide eyed, Joey looks at Pacey.

"I don't know how you feel Jo, but if there is any chance I can kiss you some more, just know that I would love to."

"Pace, I don't have the answers right now"

Pacey put his arm around Jo's shoulder and gave her a playful nudge.

"It's Okay Jo, while you figure out how you feel for me I will be here to bug you some more."

Joey laughs, I don't know how I feel about us, but I do know how I felt when you kissed me Pace."

"How did it feel?"

"It made me feel alive"

Pacey squeezed her gently, leaning closer to her, he kisses her lips softly, not knowing what the future held for him, not caring that the worst day of his life was also the best, right at this moment, all Pacey knew was that he was the one kissing Joey Potter and she wasn't resisting him, wasn't pushing him away or rejecting him.

Happy Birthday, he thought to himself.


End file.
